


Quiet Evening

by Ruquas



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Clint Barton Bingo, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: „Tonight is just for relaxing, boy. If you get hard, that‘s probably your problem. You can talk when you want, as long as it‘s respectful and not too loud, you understand?“„Yes, Sir, thank you.“, Clint said and nuzzled Sir‘s long fingers, admiring the contrast from dark skin against his almost white one. „Just want you to relax, Sir.“





	Quiet Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Please inform yourself before trying any kind of breathplay. Look up the safe way to do breathplay at home and, if possible, visit a first aid training first or a workshop!

He waited.

Well, he had been waiting. Sir had been back for almost three minutes without acknowledging him, but that was okay. Sir had promised him that he wouldn‘t ignore Clint longer than he could take. That was enough for him today. It took almost ten more minutes until Sir sat on the couch behind him. If it hadn‘t been for the mirror next to the TV Clint wouldn‘t even know if Sir was looking at him.

Then there was a hand on his naked shoulder and he tensed.

„Stop it, Barton.“, Sir barked and put the hand in his hair. Clint whimpered slightly but didn‘t say anything. He didn‘t have the permission.

„You need to lose the jeans, too? You can answer.“, Sir asked, more softly than before. Clint shook his head.

„No Sir, I‘m fine.“, Clint said quietly. The hand in his hair began to pet him and he sighed, but he didn‘t dare to move. It had been a hell of a week, especially for Sir. Something with a small cubic that no one had bothered to explain to him. Sir had just said that it wasn‘t important for him, he just had to watch it. Clint had also watched Sir filling out more paperwork than probably in the last two years combined just for the small cubic. The hand began to stroke his cheek.

„Tonight is just for relaxing, boy. If you get hard, that‘s probably your problem. You can talk when you want, as long as it‘s respectful and not too loud, you understand?“

„Yes, Sir, thank you.“, Clint said and nuzzled Sir‘s long fingers, admiring the contrast from dark skin against his almost white one. „Just want you to relax, Sir.“

Sir chuckled, pulled his hair back, still not really looking at him or the TV. Instead, he had a folder in his hand, already open. It was Coulson‘s report, Clint knew that. He just hadn‘t really known how long it was.

„Don‘t worry, boy. Cheese said you‘ve been behaving yourself? Almost no sass and you‘re even following the occasional order?“

„Yes, Sir.“

„Hm. Interesting.“

„Wanted to be good for you. To thank you for the quiet mission. To show you that I deserve the reward.“, Clint murmured, feeling his face getting heated. He didn‘t like to admit those things, but he is thankful that he just had to watch the cubic for eight hours and then could go to his quarters to rest or talk with Coulson or Natasha. Once, Sir had even allowed him to stay in his office until he had finished everything for the day. The mission before had been hell for him and Sir knew that. That was the reason he hadn‘t put a rookie on the mission, which would‘ve been good enough. Coulson hadn‘t even hesitated when Sir asked him to sign the assignment.

Sir‘s fingers came to rest on Clint‘s throat, just laying there, being noticeable. Clint felt his breathing getting more erratic.

„Sir?“, he asked hesitantly. They didn‘t do that often, most times only when Sir thought he needed to be put down. It was a reward.

„What‘s your safe word, boy?“, Sir just asked, ignoring the question.

„Budapest, Sir. You don‘t have to put me down, Sir, really, I‘m fine.“, he answered, couldn‘t stop himself. He would love it if Sir would choke him, would restrict his breathing for the next few minutes, maybe even control it the whole evening. But that just would be one more a responsibility for Sir.

„Just let me do something nice for my behaving sub, won‘t you? You know that sometimes I just like to see you blissed out. Tap my leg twice if it‘s too much.“

Clint opened his mouth, but nothing came out when Sir pressed, just lightly, but enough that Clint could feel it. His hand flew up to Sir‘s leg, resting there. After a few seconds, Sir pressed down harder, enough to cut off his airflow completely, leaving Clint to trying to get enough air into his lungs. Now Sir looked at him in the mirror and then lifted his hand slightly. Clint moaned and sucked in a few breaths. When Sir opened the file again and began to read again while pressing down again with his hand, cutting Clint off again, Clint knew that he would be begging before Sir was even through with the file.

The hand pressed harder down and Clint saw a few colorful spots in his vision, mixed with black. At least until Sir lifted his hand again, seemingly absorbed in the file, seemingly ignoring Clint kneeling between his legs. Clint groaned when Sir pressed down again, this time brushing with his thumb over Clint‘s carotid, barely enough pressure to also constrict the blood flow. Then the hand was gone again.

„Please, Sir. Please, more.“, he gasped, not caring that Sir had barely begun. Sir answered with a chuckle and bent down, pressing a kiss to his hair.

„Be a good boy, and maybe I‘ll let you pass out from your lack of air. But then, no begging, got it?“

Clint whimpered and closed his eyes, leaned back against Sir and the couch as good as possible.

„Yes, Sir. I‘d like that.“

„Such a shocking surprise.“, Sir answered, voice dry and pressing down hard enough to bruise Clint‘s windpipe, not letting him up when he began to thrash around from the loss of air until he almost passed out. Sir repeated his actions again and again until Clint didn‘t even know how much time had passed anymore. That was the reason they hadn‘t had a clock in the living room, after all. Not that it would‘ve been important. The only important thing was the way Sir‘s hand clamped down, sometimes hard and unforgiving, stealing every breath, letting Clint trash around. Sometimes just a light pressure, enough to remind him that Sir was still there. Then the hand disappeared completely and he couldn‘t help himself as the whine escaped his throat.

„Listen, boy.“, Sir said roughly, voice heavy with arousal. It took Clint a few seconds before he could nod.

„You‘ve been a very good boy. I will now choke you until you pass out. Beforehand, I want to know your safe word again and what you do if it gets too much and you can‘t talk. And I want to know if you need to wake up in the bed afterward or to me standing above you. If you choose the second one, you will get to come but will be played with like the good toy you can be and you will be sore enough to feel it the whole week. If you choose the first one you won‘t come tonight, but you won‘t wake up sore. I don‘t want to know what you _want_ , boy, I want to know what you need.“

Clint nodded, still trying to catch his breath while thinking about it.

He knew that Sir didn‘t care either way, that both were valid options and that he would receive whatever he decided. Sir trusted him to know what he needed, now. Not like in the beginning. And he knew what he wanted, he really did… but Sir hadn‘t said anything about that. Carefully, Clint looked at the mirror, looking at Sir, while Sir watched him. He could see that Sir was raising his eyebrow, taking his hand from Clint's shoulder and began to pet his hair again.

„Sir, may I ask for clarification?“

Sir just nodded.

„I‘d like to… to satisfy you, Sir. Need to know that I was good. Which scenario will be most likely for it, if any?“, he asked, hoping he would get an answer. Sir wasn‘t always up for it when they were like this. Sir‘s movement stilled and then his lips twitched slightly.

„I think I can put your mouth to use in either scenario, boy.“, Sir answered, sounding slightly amused. Clint smiled and nodded before leaning back again, moaning lightly when he felt Sir‘s fingers on his throat again.

„Which option, boy?“

„Option one, Sir, please. Need to be good at work for you. I don't think I can do that with option two. Not now, Sir.“, he answered and whimpered when Sir flicked his cheek.

„Good boy. Safe words?“

„Budapest if I can still talk, Sir. Tapping your leg twice if I can‘t.“

He didn‘t receive an answer this time, only the increasing pressure told him that Sir accepted his answer. Then it was as if Sir‘s hand was made out of iron, clamping down not only on his windpipe but also on a carotid, getting him dizzy, but not dizzy enough to cause any real danger. Clint tried to gasp but Sir‘s other hand pressed on his mouth. Then he began to thrash, hand gripping tightly at Sir‘s leg, trying to stay still while Sir held him in place. The colorful dots were coming back, mixed with more and more black dots until he saw almost nothing else.

„Such a good boy for me.“, he thought he heard Sir say when he drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton Bingo on Tumblr](https://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> Written for the [MCU Kink Bingo on Tumblr](https://mcukinkbingo.tumblr.com/%22), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request, just let me know it there :)


End file.
